red sox
by 90SFREAK
Summary: Jane and Maura are enjoying a RedSox game together on the couch when Angela discovers that the detective and M.E are more than just friends. Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

Game time

Jane and Maura lay on the couch wraped up in eachother watching the game.

After the giant pizza, and amount of alcohal they both consumed they just need to lay down.

"Jane?" Maura says against Janes chest.

"Hmm?" Jane replies to her girlfriend. Maura lifts her head from Janes chest and looks her girlfriend in the eye.

"How will we tell Angela about us?" Jane sighs. She and Maura had been thinking about that for a while now.

"I'm not sure. I"m ready to tell her but I'm not sure how to tell her." Jane says while she pushes a strand of honey-blond hair away from the doctors face.  
Maura turns her head to look at the tv to check the game score.

"Whoooo!" Maura shouts. Maura has never been big on sports but Jane has rubbed off on her, and after how much wine she just had she wasn't suprised she was so entustiastic.

Jane jumps in suprise from Mauras outburst. "Whoa Maur, what was that?" Jane asks while chuckling.

"Look at the score Jane!" Maura says very excided. "Did Dr. Maura Isles just get excided over sports?" Jane askes with wide eyes.

"I think I am mostly this entustastic because of the amount of wine I have had to drink." Maura replies.

"No,no,no,no,no, I have finaly rubbed off on you havent I? Yesssss!" Jane said while getting excited.

"No Jane I-" Maura was cut off by Jane jumping up off the couch. Jane starts to dance around the living room singing, "Maura is a sports fan, Maura is a sports fan. Oh yeah!" Maura just stares at her goofy girlfriend and starts laughing.

Jane starts dancing around the coffee table while chanting, 'Maura is a sports fan, oh yeah.' over and over again.

Angela opens the door to the guest house and walks outside.

She knows Maura wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight so she thought she would make some tea for the two of them.

While clutching the box of tea she starts to walk over to the main house. She stops in her tracks when she hears the voice of her daughter yelling, 'Maura is a sports fan, oh yeah.' Angela laughs to her self and walks over to open the door.

She openes it quitly and slips inside. Once inside she looks over to where Jane and maura where. Jane was dancing around the coffee table chanting and Maura on the couch watching her.

Jane slowed down her pace and carfuly steped over Bass. "Hey slow down bud, you gonna knock me off the road," Jane says to the oversized tourtus. Maura just laughs and stood up.

Angela watches the two girls in silence making sure not to disrupt them. Maura walkes over to Jane and wraps her arms around her Janes neck. This takes Angela aback but she continues to say nothing.

Angela watches as her daughter takes her own arms and wraps them around Mauras waist. Now Angela is really confused. But what confuses her more is when her daughter leans down and places a gentle kiss on the doctors lips.

*What?* Angela thinks to herself. She watches as Jane and Maura continue to kiss.

When they pull apart she can barley hear what Jane wispered, 'I love you.' Angela grins big and wide.

*Finaly those to got there acts together and got together.' She couldn't keep the exitment inside.

"Yesss finally!" Jane and Maura pull away from eachother in shock and stare at the woman in the kitchen.

... "Hey Ma..."  



	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was originally going to be a one shot but some people wanted more. I'm sorry if I don't update as fast as you would like, I'm working on another story as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

" _Hey Ma.."_

 **Jane's POV**

"Hi Janie." She says through her grin. Oh no…or oh yes..? I slowly walk towards a terrified looking Maura.

Once I'm close to her I reach out and grab her hand. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, including Jo Friday and Bass. It was terrifying.

"So, uh Janie, what did I just witness?" Ma asks me even though she clearly knows what she just witnessed.

A sudden wave of confidence washed over me. "You just witnessed me kissing my girlfriend." I say with a smile.

I could feel Maura relax just a little.

I studied Ma's features. I'm a detective, I can read people. And Maura is a pure genius so I'm sure she's doing the same thing right now.

Ma didn't seem upset, or sad, she seemed, relieved?

After Ma not saying anything for a while I got a little worried.

"Ma?" My voice cracked.

"I love you Jane. I love you Maura. It's just," She stops talking to chuckle, "You two were impossible. You were always just dancing around each other until a little while ago. At first I thought something was wrong but seeing you two kissing, laughing, and telling each other you love each other, it was so relieving. It was like all the pressure was just gone. I'm just so happy you two finally got you shit figured out." Ma says to us.

"I'm not crying, just um, sweating." I say.

Maura was also 'sweating', as well as grinning.

Well, this was going well.

Ma walks towards us with her arms out. "Group hug!"

After a very uncomfortable group hug, we were all settled on the couch watching the game. It was nice.

"Het Janey?" Ma says.

"Yeah?" I say keeping my eyes on the tv.

I reach for my beer that was resting on the coffee table and ring it to my lips.

"When am I getting grandbabys?"

Maura and I both choked on our beers.m

"Geeze Ma"

 **Okay so this is the end of this story, im not really into it right know so im going to end it right here.**


End file.
